


You Fill Up My Senses

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Romance, Schmoop, Senses, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ontd_ai kink meme all the way back in 2009.<br/><i>25. Weirdly enough, I want shmoopy Kradam porn. I want to feel how much they love each other while they feel how much they love each other. Lots of touching/grasping/licking/kissing/biting/etc is encouraged.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fill Up My Senses

Your beautiful blue eyes, gazing down at me with pure desire. Your lips parted slightly, as if begging to be kissed. You skin glowing a golden cream in the light of one candle and the moon. Shadows cast over the rest of your body, little mysteries for me to uncover. The window open just a crack, enough for curtains to slowly nudge in the wind.

The sense of sight.

The fresh night air blowing softly into the room. The light, flowery scent of the candle. Your mixture of clean sweat and the spicy cologne you wore just for me. My own mix of sweat and nervous anticipation.

The sense of smell.

The faint rustles of the curtains, and your fingers digging into the mattress. The quiet hum of late-night traffic outside, as if not wishing to break our spell. Your breathing, light and controlled. My breathing, heavy and wanting. Your whispered words of love. My panted declarations of same. My heart pounding in my chest. A light but desperate moan escaping me.

The sense of hearing.

The clean, cool night air crossing my lips. My tongue, dry in my mouth with nervousness. Citrus-flavored remains of the gloss I wore just for you. The slippery deliciousness of our mouths finally coming together. Your sweat as my tongue touches and nudges everywhere it can on your skin.

The sense of taste.

Your body, firm with muscle, pressing me into the soft mattress. The hard, tight, and pleasantly painful urgency as you finally move inside me. Sweat running trickles down my face and body. Delightful shivers across my skin from the wind. The wet smoothness of your mouth, moving to my cheeks, ears, neck, shoulders. Our arms wrapped tightly around each other, never wanting to let go. Our fingertips pressing deeply into each other's backs. Your heart beating against mine, as if sending a message of love. My teeth scraping gently across your shoulder. Every nerve in my body on the most magnificent fire.

The sense of touch.

Every sight, every scent, every sound, every taste, every touch, overwhelming me the way only sensations from you can, climbing a dizzying path up my body, soaking into me and taking me over to the point I don't know where my sensations end and yours begin. Even as everything culminates in a strong white light behind my eyes, briefly blotting out the world into one senseless wonder, I feel completed. All you given me, all you have fulfilled me with, all the ways you have made your way into my heart, mind, body, and soul, and have never left.

You, Adam, fill up my senses.


End file.
